Rin & Miku
by AllenXLenalee200
Summary: It is Romeo and Juliet except they are vocaloid characters Rin is Romeo and Miku is Juliet! This is writen in shakespears language!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE VOCALOIDS! WARNING YURI MIKU X RIN ***it is in shakespears language* enjoy! chapter 1**

(Enter **Kaito **and **Akaito**, with swords and bucklers, of the house of Hatsune.)

**Kaito: **Akaito, on my sword we'll not carry coals.

**Akaito:** No, for then we should be colliers.

**Kaito: **I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw.

**Akaito:** Ay, while you live, draw your neck out of collar.

**Kaito:** I strike quickly, being moved.

**Akaito:** But thou art not quickly moved to strike.

**Kaito:** A dog of the house of Kagamine moves me.

**Akaito: **To move is to stir, and to be valiant is to stand; therefore if thou art moved thou runn'st away.

**Kaito:** A do of that house shall move me to stand. I will take the wall of any man or maid of Kagamine's.

**Akaito:** That shows thee a weak slave, for the weakest goes to the wall.

**Kaito:** 'Tis true, and therefore women, being the weaker vessels, are never thrust to the wall; therefore I will push Kagamine's men from the wall and thrust his maids to the wall.

**Akaito:** The quarrel is between out masters and us their men.

**Kaito: **'Tis all one. I will show myself a tyrant: when I have fought the men, I will be civil with the maids. I will cut off their heads.

**Akaito:** The heads of the maids?

**Kaito:** Ay, the heads of the maids or their madienheads. Take it in what sense thou wilt.

**Akaito: **They must take it in sense that feel it.

**Kaito:** Me they shall feel while I am able to stand, and 'tis known I am a pretty peice of flesh.

**Akaito:** 'Tis well thou art not fish. If thou hadst, thou hadst been porr-john. Draw thy tool! Here comes of the house of Kagamines.

(enter **Rui** and another servingman)

**Kaito: **My naked weapon is out. Quarrel! I will back thee.

**Akaito:** How? Turn thy back and run?

**Kaito:** Fear me not.

**Akaito: **No, marry, I fear thee.

**Kaito:** Let us take the law of our sides. Let them begin.

**Akaito:** I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it as they list.

**Kaito: **Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them, which is disgrace to them if they bear it. *Bite's his thumb*

**Rui:** Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?

**Kaito:** I do bite my thumb, sir.

**Rui:** Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?

**Kaito: **( aside to **Akaito** ) Is the law of our side if I say "ay"?

**Akaito: **( aside to **Kaito** ) No.

**Kaito: **No, sir. I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I bite my thumb, sir.

**Akaito:** Do you quarrel, sir?

**Rui:** Quarrel, sir? No, sir.

**Kaito:** But if you do, sir, I am for you. I serve as good a man as you.

**Rui:** No better.

**Kaito:** Well, sir.

( Enter **Len **)

**Akaito: **( aside to **Kaito **) Say "better". Here comes one of my master's kinsmen.

**Kaito: **Yes, better, sir.

**Rui: **You lie.

**Kaito:** Draw, if you be men.- Akaito, remember thy washing blow. * They fight *

**Len:** Part, fools! Put up your swords. You know not what you do. * Draws sword*

( Enter **Rei** )

**Rei: **What? Art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Len; look upon thy death. * Draws sword *

**Len: **I do but keep the peace. Put up thy sword or manage it to part these men with me.

**Rei: **What? Drawn and talk of peace? I hate the word As I hate hell, All Kagamine, and thee. Have at thee, coward! * They Fight *

( Enter **Meiko** )

**Meiko: **Clubs, Bills, and partisans! Strike! Beat them down! Down with the Hatsunes! Down with the Kagamines!

( Enter **Mikuo **in his gown, and his wife **Miku** **Zatsune** )

**Mikuo:** What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!

**Miku Z.:** A crutch, a crutch. Why call you for a sword?

( Enter **Rinto **and his wife **Lenka** )

**Mikuo: **My sword, I say! Rinto is come And flourishes his blade in spite of me.

**Rinto: **Thou villian Mikuo! ( to **Lenka** ) Hold me not. Let me go.

**Lenka:** Thou shalt not stir one foot to seek a foe.

( Enter **Gakupo** with his attendants)

**Gakupo:** Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, Profaners of this neighbor-stained steel! -Will they not hear?-What ho! You men, you beasts, That quench the fire of your pernicious rage With purple fountains issuing from your veins, On pain of torture, from those bloody hands Throw your mistempered weapons to the ground And hear your sentence of your moved prince. Three civil brawls bred of an airy word By thee, Mikuo and Rinto, Have disturbed the quiet of our streets, And made Verona's ancient citizens Cast by their grave-beseeming ornaments To wield old partisans in hands, Cankared with peace, to part your cankared hate. If you ever disturb our streets again, Your lives shall pay the forfit of the peace. For this time, all the rest depart away. You, Mikuo, shall go along with me, And, Rinto, come you this afternoon To know our farther pleasure in this case, To old freetown, our common jugdement-place. Once more, on pain of death, all men depart. * They exit ( except **Rinto**,**Lenka**, and **Len** )

**Rinto: **Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach? Speak, Nephew. Were you by when it began?

**Len: **Here were the servents of your adversary, And yours, close fighting ere I did approach. I drew to part with them. In the instant came The fiery Rei, with his sword prepared, Which, as he breathed defiance to my ears, He swung about his head and cut the winds, Who, nothing hurt withal, hissed him in scorn. While we were interchanging thrusts and blows, Came more and more and fought on part and part, Till Gakupo came, who parted either part.

**Lenka: **Oh, where is Rin? Saw you her today? Right glad I am she was not at this fray.

**Len:** Madam, an hour before the worshipped sun Peered forth thr golden window of the east, A troubled mind drive me to walk abroad, Where, underneath the grove of sycamore That westward rootheth from this city side, So early walking did I see your daughter. Towards her I made, but he was ware of me And stole into the covert of the wood. I, measuring her affections by my own, Which then most sought where most might not be found, Being one too many by my weary self, Pursued my humor, not pursuing her, And gladly shuuned who gladly fled from me.

**Rinto:** Many a morning hath she there been seen, With tears augmenting the fresh morning's dew, Adding to clouds more clouds with her deep sighs. But all so soon as the all-cheering sun Should in the farthest east begin to draw The shady cutains from Aurora's bed, Away from light steals home my heavy daughter And privet in her chamber pens herself, Shuts up her windows, locks fair daylight out, And makes herself an artifical night. Black and portentous must this humor prove, Unless good counsel may the cause remove.

**Len:** My noble uncle, do you know the cause?

**Rinto: **I neither know it nor can learn of her.

**Len: **Have you impotuned her by any means?

**Rinto: **Both by mayself and many other friends, But she, her own affections' counselor, Is to herself-I will not say how true, But to herself so secret and so close, So far from sounding and discovery, As is the bud bit with an envious worm Ere she can spread her sweet leaves to the air Or dedicate her beauty to the same. Could we but learn from whence her sorrows grow, We would as willingly give cure as know.

( Enter **Rin** )

**Len: **See where she comes. So please you, step aside. I'll know her grievance or be much denied.

**Rinto: **I would thou wert so happy by thy stay To hear true shrift.-Come, madam, let's away. *( **Rinto **and **Lenka **) exit*\

**Len: **Good morrow, cousin.

**Rin: **Is the day so young?

**Len: **But new struck nine.

**Rin: **Ay me! Sad hours seem so long. Was that my father that went hence do fast?

**Len: **It was. What sadness lengthens Rin's hours?

**Rin: **Not having that, which, having, makes them short.

**Len: **In love?

**Rin: **Out.

**Len: **Of love?

**Rin: **Out of her favor where I am in love.

**Len: **Alas, that love, so gentle in her view, Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof.

**Rin: **Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should, without eyes, see pathways to her will. Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heared it all. Here's much to do with hate but more with love. Why then, O brawling love, O loving hate, O anything of nothing first create! O heavy lightness, serious vanity, Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health, Still-waking sleep that is not what it is! This love I feel, that feel no love in this. Dost thou not laugh?

**Len: **No, coz, I rather weep.

**Rin: **Good heart, at what?

**Len: **At thy good heart's oppression.

**Rin: **Why, such is love's transgression. Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast, Which thou wilt propagate to have it pressed With more of thine. This love that thou hast shown Doth add more grief to too much of mine own. Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs: Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A chocking gall, and a preserving sweet. Farewell, my coz.

**Len: **Soft! I will go along. An if you leave me so, you do me wrong.

**Rin: **Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here. This is not Rin; she's some other where.

**Len: **Tell me, in sadness, who is that you love.

**Rin: **What? Shall I groan and tell thee?

**Len: **Groan? Why, no. But sadly tell me who.

**Rin: **A sick woman in sadness makes her will, A word ill urged to one that is so ill. In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman.

**Len: **I aimed so near when I supposed you loved.

**Rin: **A right good markman! And she's fair I love.

**Len: **A right fair mark, fair coz, is soonest hit.

**Rin: **Well, in that hit you miss. She'll not be hit With Cupid's arrow. She hath Dain's wit, And, in strong proof of chastity well armed, From love's weak, childish bow she lives uncharmed. She will not stay the siege of loving terms, Nor bide th' encounter of assailing eyes, Nor ope her lap to saint-seducong gold. Oh, she is rich in beauty, only poor That when she dies, with beauty dies her store.

**Len: **Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?

**Rin: **She hath, and in that sparingmakes huge waste, For beauty, starved with her severity, Cuts beauty off from all posterity. She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair, To merit bliss by making me dispair. She hath forsworn to love, and in that vow Do I live dead that live to tell it now.

**Len: **Be ruled by me: forget to think of her.

**Rin: **Oh, teach me how I should forget to think.

**Len: **By giving liberty unto thine eyes; Examine other beauties.

**Rin: **'Tis the way To call hers, exquisite, in question more. These fortunate masks that kiss fair ladies' brows, Being black, puts us in mind they hide the fair. She that is strucken blind cannot forget The precious treasure of her eyesight lost. Show me a mistress that is passing fair; What doth her beauty serve but as a note Where I may read who passed fair? Farewell. Thou canst not teach me too forget.

**Len: **I'll pay that doctrine or else die in debt. ( They exit )

**Well here is chapter 1 so i hope you like it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok well here is Chapter 2 everybody!

( Enter **Mikuo**, county **Luka **and **Teto**)

**Mikuo: **But Rinto is bound as well as I, In penalty alike, and 'tis not hard, I think, For men so old as we to keep the peace.

**Luka: **Of honorable reckoning are you both, And pity 'tis you lived at odds so long. But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?

**Mikuo**: But saying o'er what I have said before. My child is yet a straner in the world: She hath not seen the change of fourteen years. Let two more summers wither in their pride Ere we may think her ripe to be a bride.

**Luka: **Younger than she are happy mothers made.

**Mikuo: **And too soon marred are those so early made. Earth hath swallowed all my hopes but she; She's the hopeful lady of my earth. But woo her, gentle Luka; get her heart. My will to her consent is but a part. And she agreed, within her scope os choice, Lies my consent and fair according voice. This night I hold an old accustomed feast, Whereto I have invited many a guest Such as I love; and you among the store, One more, most welcome, makes my number more. At my poor house look to behold this night Earth-treading stars that make dark heaven light. Such comfort as do lusty young men feel When well-appareled April on the heel Of limping winter treads, even such delight Among fresh fennel buds shall you this night Inherit at my house. Hear all, see all, And like her most whose merit most shall be...Which one more view of many, mine, being one, May stand in number, though in reckoning none. Come, go with me. * ( to **Teto, **giving her paper ) * Go, Teto, trudge about Through fair Verona, find those persons out Whose names are written there, and to them say My house and welcome on thier pleasure stay. * ( **Mikuo **and **Luka** ) exit *

**Teto: **Find them out whose names are written here? It is written that the shoemaker should meddle with his years and a tailor with his last, the fisher with his pencil and a paniter with his nets, but I am sent to find those persons whose names are here writ and can never find what names the writing person hath here writ. I must to the learned in good time!

( Enter ** Len **and **Rin **)

**Len: **Tut, one fire burns out another's burning; One pain is lessened by another's anguish. turn giddy and be holp by backward turning; One desperate grief cures with another's languish. Take thou some new infection to thy eye, And the rank poison of the old will die.

**Rin: **Your plantain leaf is excellent for that.

**Len: **For what, I pray thee?

**Rin: **For your broken shin.

**Len: **Why Rin, art thou mad?

**Rin: **Not mad, but bound more than a madman is: Shut up in prison, kept without my food, Whipped and tormented and...Good e'en, Good fellow.

**Teto: **God gi' good e'en. I pray, mame, can you read?

**Rin: **Ay, mine own fortune in my misery.

**Teto: **Perhaps you have leaarned it wothout book, but I pray, can you read anything you see?

**Rin: **Ay, if I know the letters and the language.

**Teto: **Ye say honestly. Rest you merry.

**Rin: **Stay, fellow. I can read, * reads the letter * Signior Martino and his wife and daughter; County Anselme and his beauteous sisters; The lady widow of Utruvio; Signior Placentio and his lovely nieces; Mercutio and his brother Valentine; Mine uncle Capulet, his wife and daughter; My fair niece Rosaline and livia; Signior Valentino and his cousin Tybalt; Lucio and the livly Helena. A fair assembly. Whither should they come?

**Teto: **Up.

**Rin: **Whither? To supper?

**Teto: **To our house.

**Rin: **Whose house?

**Teto: **My master's.

**Rin: **Indeed, I should have asked you that before.

**Teto: **Now I'll tell you without asking: my master is the great rich Mikuo, and, if you be not of the house of the Kagamines, I pray come and crush a cup of wine. Rest you merry! * She exits *

**Len: **At this same ancient feast os Mikuo's Sups the fair Rosaline whome thou so loves, With all the admired beauties od Verona. Go thither, and with unattainted eye Compare her face with some that I shall show, And I will make thee think thy Swan a crow.

**Rin: **When the devout religion of mine eye Maintains such falsehood, then turn tears to fire, And there, who, often drowned, could never doe, Transparent heretics, be burnt for liars. One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun.

**Len: **Tut, you saw her fair, none else being by, Herself poised with herself in either eye. But in that crystal scales let there be wieghed Your lady's love against some other maid That I will show you shining at this feast, And she shall scant show well that now seems best.

**Rin: **I'll go along, no such sight to be shown, But to rejoice in splendor of mine own. * They exit *

Well i was busy but i finally finished chapter Two more chapters will be posted up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 of da story! enjoy!**

( Enter **Miku Z. **and **Neru **)

**Miku Z.: **Neru, Where's my daughter? Call her forth to me.

**Neru: **Now, by my maidenhead at twelve year old, I bade her come...What, lamb! What, ladybird! God forbid!...Where's this girl?...What, Miku!

( Enter **Miku **)

**Miku: **How now, who calls?

**Neru: **Your mother.

**Miku: **Madam, I am here. What is your will?

**Miku Z.: **This is the matter...Neru, gice leave awhile, We must talk in secret...Neru, come back again. I have rememberes me. Thou's hear our counsel. Thou knowest my daughter's of a pretty age.

**Neru: **Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour.

**Miku Z.: **She's not fourteen.

**Neru: **I'll lay fourteen of my teeth...and yet, to my teen be it spoken, I have but four...she's not fourteen. How long is it now to Lammas-tide?

**Miku Z: **A fortnight and odd days.

**Neru: **Even or odd, of all days in thr year, Come Lammas eve at night shall she be fourteen. Susan and she...God rest all Christian souls!...Were of an age. Well, Susan is with god; She was too good for me. But, as I said, On Lammas Eve at night shall she be fourteen; That shall she. Marry, I remember it well. 'Tis since the earthquake now eleven years, And she was weaned...I never shall forget it...Of all the days of the year, upon that day. For I had then laid wormwood to my dug, Sitting in the sun under the dovehouse wall. My lord and you were then at Mantua. Nay, I do bear a brain. But, as I said, When it did taste the wormwood on the nipple Of my dug and felt it bitter, pretty fool, To see it tetchy and fall out with the dug! "Shake!" quoth the dovehouse. 'Twas no need, I trow, To bid me trudge. And since that time it is eleven years, For then she could stand high 'lone. Nay, ny th' rood, She could have run and waddled all about, For even the day before, she broke her brow. And then my husband...God be with his soul, 'A was a merry man...took up the child. "yea," quoth he, "Dost thou fall upon thy face? Thou wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit, Wilt thou not, Jule?" and, by my halidam, The pretty wretch left crying and said "ay." To see now how a jest shall come about! I warrant, an I should live a thousand years, I never should forget it. "Wilt thou not, Jule?" quoth he. And, pretty fool, it stinted and said "ay."

**Miku Z.: **Enough of this. I pray thee, hold thy peace.

**Neru: **Yes, madam, yet I cannot choose but laugh To think it should leave crying and say "ay." And yet, I warrant, it had upon it brow A bump as big as a young cock' rel's stone, A perilous knock, and it cried bitterly. "Yea," quoth my husband, "fall'st upon thy face? Thou wilt fall bacckward when thou comest to age, Wilt thou not, Jule?" It stinted and said "ay."

**Miku: **And stint thou too, I pray thee, Neru, say I.

**Neru: **Peace, I have done. God mark thee to his grace, Thou wast the prettiestt babe that e'er I nursed. An I might live to see thee married once, I have my wish.

**Miku Z.: **Marry, that "marry" is the very theme I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Miku, How stands you disposition to be married?

**Miku: **It is an hour that I dream not of.

**Neru: **An hour! Were not I thine only nurse, I would say thou hadst sucked wisdom from thy teat.

**Niku Z.: **Well, think of marriage now. Younger than you Here in Verona, ladies of esteem Are made already mothers. By my count, I was your mother much upon these years That you are now a maid. Thus then in brief: The valiant Luka seeks you for her love.

**Neru: **A woman, young lady! Lady, such a woman As all the world! Why, she's a woman of wax.

**Miku Z.: **Verona's summer hath not such a flower.

**Neru: **Nay, She's a flower, in faith, a very flower.

**Miku Z.: **What say you? Can you love the woman? This night you shall behold her at our feast. Read o'er the volume of young Luka's face And find delight writ there with beauty's pen. Examine every married linement And see how one another lends content, And what obscured in this fair volume lies Find written in the margin of her eyes. This precious book of love, this unbound lover, To beautify her only lacks a cover. The fish lives in the sea, and 'tis much pride For fair without the fair within to hide. That book in many's eyes doth share the glory That in gold clasps locks in the golden story. So shall you share all that she possess By having her, making yourself no lesss.

**Neru: **No less? Nay, bigger. Women grow by another.

**Miku Z.: **Speak briefly: can you like of Luka's love?

**Miku: **I'll look to like if looking liking move. But no more deep will I endart mine eye Than your consent gives strength to make it fly.

( Enter **Teto **)

**Teto: **Madam, the guests are come, supper served uo, you called, my young lady asked for, the nurse cursed in the pantry, and everthin in extremity. I must hence to wait. I beseech you, follow straight. * she leaves *

**Miku Z.: **We follow thee...Miku, the County stays.

**Neru: **Go, girl; seek happy nights to happy days. * they exit *

**Wow two chapters uploaded in one night lol ^_^ I am gonna write more and post more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 is here! enjoy!**

( Enter **Rin**, **Taito**, **Len**, with five or six other maskers and torchbearers )

**Rin:** What? Shall this speech be spoke for our excuse, Or shall we on without apology?

**Len: **The date is out of such prolixity. We'll have no Cupid hoodwinked with a scarf, Bearing a tarter's painted bow of lath, Scaring the ladies like a crowkeeper, But let them measure us us by what they will. We'll measure them a measure and be gone.

**Rin: **Give me a torch. I am not for this ambling. Being but heavy, I will bear the light.

**Taito: **Nay, gentle Rin, we must have you dance.

**Rin: **Not I, believe me. You have dancing shoes With nimble soles; I have a soul of lead So stakes me to the ground I cannnot move.

**Taito: **You are a lover. Borrow Cupid's wing and soar with them above a common boound.

**Rin: **I am too sore empierced with her shaft to soar with her light feathers, and, so bound, I cannnot bound a pitch above dull woe. Under love's heavy burden do I sink.

**Taito: **And to sink in it, should you burden love...too great oppression for a tender thing.

**Rin: **Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like a thorn.

**Taito: **If love be rough with you, be rough with love. Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down. Give me a case to put my visage in! A visor for a visor. What care I what curious eye doth quote deformities? Here are the beetle brows shall blush for me.

**Len: **Come; knock and enter. And no sooner in but every man betake her to her legs.

**Rin: **A torch for me. Let wantons light of heart tickle the senseless rushes with their heels, For I am proverbed with a grandsire phrase: I'll be a candle-holder and look on. The game was ne'er so fair, and I am done.

**Taito: **Tut, dun's the mouse, the constable's own word. If thou art dun, we'll draw thee from the mire, or...save your reverence...love, wherein thou stickest up to the ears. Come; we burn daylight, ho!

**Rin: **Nay, that's not so.

**Taito: **I mean, mame, in delay. We waste our lights in vain, light lights by day. Take our good mening, for our judgment sits five times in that ere once in our fine wits.

**Rin: **And we mean well in going to thismasque, but 'tis no wit to go.

**Taito: **Why, may one ask?

**Rin: **I dreamt s dream tonight.

**Taito: **And so did I.

**Rin: **Well, what was yours?

**Taito: **That dreamers often lie.

**Rin: **In bed asleep while they do dream things true.

**Taito: **Oh, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you. She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes in a shape no bigger than an agate stone on the forfinger of an alderman, drawn with a team of little atomi over other's noses as they lie asleep. Her wagon-spokes made of long spinners' legs, the cover of the wings of grasshoppers, her traces of the smallest spider web, Her collars of the moonshine's wat'ry beams, her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film, her wagoner, a small gray-coated gnat, not half so big as a round little worm pricked from the lazy finger of a maid. Her chairot is an empty hazelnut made by the joiner squarrel or old grub, time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers. And in this state she gallops night by night through lover's brains, and then they dream of love; on courtiers' knees, that dream on curtsies straight; o'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees; o'er ladies' lips, who straight on kisses dream, which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues, because their breath with sweetmeats tainted are. Sometime she gallops o'er courtiers' nose, and then dreams her of smelling out a suit. And sometimes comes she with a tithe-pig's tail, tickling a person's nose as 'a lies asleep; then she dreams of another benefice. Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck, and then dreams them cutting foreign throats, of breaches, ambuscadoes, spainish blades, of healths five fathom deep,and then anon drums in their ear, at which they starts and wakes, and, being thus frighted, swears a prayer or two and sleeps again. This is that very Mab that plaits the manes of horses in the night and bakes the elf-locks in foul sluttish hairs, which once untangled much misfortune bodes. This is the hag, when maids lie on thier backs, that presses them and learns them first to bear, making them women of good carriage. This is she...

**Rin: **Peace, peace, Taito, peace! thou talk'st of nothing.

**Taito: **True, I talk of dreams, which are the children of an idle brain, begot of nothing but vain fantasy, which is as thin of substance as the sir and more inconstant than the wind, who woos even now the frozen bosom of the north, and, being angered, puffs away from thence, turning to her side to the dew-dropping south.

**Len: **This wind you tallk of blows us from ourselves. Supper is done, and we shall come too late.

**Rin: **I fear too early, for my mind misgives some consequence yet hanging in the stars shall bitterly begin her fearful date with this night's revels and expire the term of a despised life closed in my breast by some vile forfeit of untimely death. But they that hath the steerage of my course direct my suit. On, lusty gentlemen.

**Len: **Strike, drum. * They march and exit *

**Well I can already tell this story is gonna have ALOT of chapters I will post when I can which is the weekends or when im not in school!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 IS HEREZ LOLZ!**

( Enter **Teto**, **Rie**, **Lin**, **Meito **)

**Teto: **Where's Meito, that he helps not to take away? He shift a trencher? He scrap a trencher?

**Rie: **When good manners shall lie all in one or two other's hands, and they unwashed too, 'tis a foul thing.

**Teto: **Away with the joint-tools, remove the court-cupboared, look to the plate...Good thou, save me a piece of march-pane, and, as thou loves me, let the porter let in Susan Grindstone and Nell...Lin and Meito!

( **Rie **exits )

**Lin: **Ay, Girl, ready.

**Teto: **You are looked for and called for, asked for and sought for, in the great chamber.

**Meito: **We cannot be here and there too...Cheerly, we be brisk awhile, and the longer liver take all. * **Teto**, **Lin**, and **Meito **exit*

( Enter **Mikuo **with **Gumi**, **Rei**, **Miku Zatsune**, **Miku**, others of the house and all the guests and gentlewomen to the maskers )

**Mikuo: **Welcome, gentlemen! Ladies that have their toes unplagued with corns walk a bout with you...Ah, my misstress! which of you all will now deny to dance? She that makes dainty, she, I'll swear, hath corns. Am I come near ye now?...Welcome, Gentlemen! I have seen the day that I have worn a visor and could tell a whispering tale in a fair lady's ear such as would please. 'Tis gone; 'tis gone; 'tis gone...You are welcome, gentlemen...Come, musicians, play. * Music plays and they dance * ...A hall, a hall; give room!...And foot it, girls...More light, you knaves! and turn the tables up and quench the fire. The room is grown too hot...Ah, Teto, this unlooked-for sport comes well...Nay, sit, nay, sit, good cousin Gumi, for you and I are past our dancing days. How long is't now since last yoursekf and I were in a mask?

**Gumi:** By'r Lady, thirty years.

**Mikuo: **What, Gumi? 'Tis not so much; 'tis not so much; 'tis since the nuptials of Lucentio, come pentecost as quickly as it will, some five and twenty years, and then we masked.

**Gumi: **'Tis more; 'tis more. His son is elder, sir; his son is thirty.

**Mikuo: **Will you tell me that? his son was but a ward two years ago.

**Rin: **( to a **Teto** ) What lady's that which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?

**Teto: **I know not, sir.

**Rin: **Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! it seems she hangs upon the cheek of night as a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear, beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear. So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight, for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.

**Rei: **This, by her voice, should be a Kagamine...Fetch me my rapier, boy. * page exits * What? dares the slave come hither, covered with an antic face, to fleer and scorn at our solemnity? now, ny the stock and honor of my kin, to strike her dead I hold it not a sin.

**Mikuo: **Why, how now, kinsman? wherefore storm you so?

**Rei: **Uncle, this is a Kagamine, our foe, a villain that is hither come in spite to scorn at our solemnity this night.

**Mikuo: **Young Rin is it?

**Rei: **'Tis she, that villain Rin.

**Mikuo: **Content thee, gentle coz. Let her alone. A bears her like a portly gentlewoman, and, to say truth, Verona brags of her to be a virtuous and well-governed youth. I would not for the wealth of all this town here in my house do her disparagement. Therefore be patient. Take no note of her. It is my will, the which if thou respect, show a fair presence and put off these frowns, an ill-beseemiing semblance for a feast.

**Rei: **It fits when such a villain is a guest. I'll not endure her.

**Mikuo: **She shall be endured. What, goodmanboy? I say she shall. Go to. Am I the master here or you? go to. You'll not endure her? god shall mend my soul, you'll make a mutiny among my guests; you will set cock-a-hoop; you'll be the man!

**Rei: **Why, uncle,'tis a shame.

**Mikuo: **Go to, go to. You are a saucy boy. Is't so, indeed? this trick may chance to scathe you, I know what. You must contrary me? marry, 'tis time...Well said, my hearts!...you are a princox, go. Be quiet, or...More light, more light!...For shame! I'll make you quiet...What? cheerly, my hearts!

**Rei: **Patience perforce with willful choler meeting makes my flesh tremble in thier different greeting. I will withdraw, but this intrusion shall, now seeming sweet, convert to bitt'rest gall. * he exits *

**Rin: **If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

**Miku: **Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pligrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

**Rin: **Have not saints lips. and holy palmers too?

**Miku: **Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

**Rin: **Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to dispair.

**Miku: **Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

**Rin: **Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. * Kisses **Miku** * Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.

**Miku: **Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

**Rin: **Sin from my lips? O, trespass sweetly urged! give me my sin again. * Kisses **Miku **again*

**Miku: **You kiss by th' book.

**Neru: **Madam, your mother craves a word with you. * **Miku **moves away *

**Rin: **What is her mother?

**Neru: **Marry, bachelor, her mother is the lady of the house, and a good lady, and a wise and virtuous. I nursed her daughter that you talked withal. I tell you, others that can lay hold of her shall have the chinks.

**Rin: **Is she a Hatsune? O dear account! my life is my foe's debt.

**Len: **Away; begone. The sport is at the best.

**Rin: **Ay, so I feaar. The more is my unrest.

**Mikuo: **Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone. We have a trifling foolish banquet towards...Is it e'en so? Why, then, I thank you all. I thank you honest guests. Good night...More torches here!...Come on then; let's to bed. Ah, Teto, by my fay, it waxes late. I'll to my rest. * all except **Miku **and **Neru **begin to leave *

**Miku: **Come hither, Neru. What is yon gentlewoman?

**Neru: **The daughter and heir of Rinto.

**Miku: **What's he that now is going out of door?

**Neru: **Marry, that I think be young Len H.

**Miku: **What's she that follows here, that would not dance?

**Neru: **I know not.

**Miku: **Go ask her name. * **Neru **goes after her *...If she be married, my grave is like to be my wedding bed.

**Neru: *** Returning *Her name is Rin, and a Kagamine, the only daughter of your great enemy.

**Miku: **My only love sprung from my only hate, too early seen unknown, and known too late. Prodogoous birth of love it is to me, That I must love a loathed enemy.

**Neru: **What's this? what's this?

**Miku: **A rhyme I learned even now of one I danced withal. * someone calls: **Miku**! *

**Neru: **Anon, anon! come, let's away. The strangers all are gone. * They Leave *

**Well there was chapter 5 lolz Mikuo is drunk and Rin kissed Miku twice ^_^ **

**Rin: Im glad I kissed Miku!**

**Miku: *blushes and kisses Rin***

**AllenXLenalee200:AWWWWWW!**


End file.
